Injustice: Flash Addition
by DC-MarvelGirl 1997
Summary: After the Reverse Flash hands the Trickster a dead-man switch to nuke Central City, the Justice League rushes to stop it and save Iris and her and Barry's unborn twins. However, right before Trickster is about to pull the trigger on the bomb, members of the Justice League are pulled into an alternate dimension, where the Flash of that world has started a regime of rogue heroes.
1. Green Arrow-1

**Author's Note:**

 **I got inspired to write this story after having played the story mode in Injustice God's Among Us several times already. The way how I am going write this is how I hope a future crossover event with the DCTV shows will go. The basic idea is there, but there will be some twists. The Teen Titans will be included too. If you haven't read the Injustice comics or played the first Injustice game, then here's a small summary: Superman is drugged with Kryptonite-infused fear toxin by the Joker, who tricks him into setting off a dead-man switch attached to Lois' heartbeat, thinking he was fighting Doomsday, in the process not only killing Lois, but their unborn son. Superman, laced with rage and grief, flies off and kills the Joker out of rage. After killing the Joker, Superman forms a regime group of heroes, is in an intimate relationship with Wonder Woman, and is determined to put Batman behind bars. Meanwhile on another earth, years later, a wormhole opens up and prevents the nuke from destroying Metropolis on that earth. The way how I am setting this up is that it will be Barry Allen, the Flash, who starts the regime. It's going to include my own personal version of the Justice League, I'm going to include Hal Jordan and Jessica Cruz, two of the Green Lanterns, in this, as well as Sara Lance, Ray Palmer, Firestorm, the list of heroes goes on. I hope you all enjoy. Also, when coming up with the thought process behind this, I was thinking of who Barry of that alternate earth where everything went to hell should be paired with, and since Snowbarry is the second most popular shipping for the Flash fandom, you're going to get a mild taste of that, so be excited!**

* * *

" _ **I can say without a d**_ _ **oubt that there are an infinite number of universes. Some are just like our own . . . But for one or two significant events, exactly the same –" Lex Luthor.**_

 _ **Earth-One:**_

Out in the open, in the heart of Central City, Hal Jordan and his protégé, Jessica Cruz; they found themselves fighting off all of their worst enemies with the rest of the Justice League of America. When they had founded the Justice League a year ago with Barry, Ollie, Cisco, Caitlin, Kara, Clark, Rene, Curtis, Rory, Sara, Diggle, Dinah, Stein, Jax and Kendra, they never thought they'd be called to Central City by Team Flash to deal with something like this. Currently, Hal and Jessica were facing off Sinestro and Atrocitus, ring to ring in true Green Lantern fashion. Over at the Hall of Justice, the Titans, Thea, Dick, Roy, William, Wally, Jesse, Rachel, Kori and Victor were holding their own and doing the best that they could against Reverse Flash, who had come back from the Speedforce and was leading the whole attack. Barry was currently fighting his twin brother, Malcolm Thawne, who had revealed himself to him as an ancestor of Eobard. Donna was currently fighting Ares with Kendra's help, as she had left her place at the Hall of Justice to deal with him herself as Wonder Girl. Oliver was currently heading towards the local asylum to check on the Trickster. The comm system being completely open, everyone could hear everybody's business. Cisco and his latest flame, Gypsy, were in the middle of a fight with Gypsy's father, Breacher, _again._

"Green Arrow, can you get here any time of sooner?" Roy was saying to his mentor and father-figure over the comms. "Just hurry, we're getting our asses handed to us! And I have an infant daughter to get home to that I left with ARGUS!"

"Don't worry I'll be there soon, Roy," Oliver assured the kid. "I just have to check on something first. I need to make sure that in the asylum, Reverse Flash didn't bust the Trickster out."

"Well hurry!" Thea cried out. "Trickster will keep!"

Everyone's attention turned when they saw Clark and Kara flying in. The two had come over from Earth-Thirty-eight to help out, as their own enemy, Lex Luthor, had escaped from their custody and made his way over to their own earth. Clark punched Luthor down onto a rooftop, leaving him to be collected by Donna and Dinah.

"Okay, one down, a lot more to do," Dinah stated roughly. She turned to Sara, who was engaging in a fight with Black Siren, her older sister's doppelganger.

"Don't you remember? I was in the League of Assassins trained by Heir of the Demon!" Sara growled, going in with her Bo staff. "Atom, I can use a little help!"

"Don't worry, White Canary, I've got your back!" Ray called out to her. "Right after I deal with Bug-Eyed Bandit here!"

Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific were engaged in some hand to hand combat with Artemis, their former friend.

"Evelyn, you need to stop!" Curtis said right before Ragman came in, holding Evelyn still with his rags.

"Last time I checked, Green Arrow's a fraud and a liar!" Evelyn snarled.

"I'm pretty sure his _son_ has a second opinion on that!" Dinah said.

"Who, are you talking about William?" Evelyn asked mockingly.

"We're referring to Roy!" Dinah said, before using her Canary Cry. "William, too; he's also his son!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Oliver was driving on his motorcycle towards the Central City Asylum, making sure that the Trickster was still in his cell

"Use precaution, Green Arrow," a guard warned him.

"I know, Flash filled me in; the Trickster is unpredictable," Oliver said in his Arrow growl. He walked towards the room that the Trickster was supposedly staying in. However, there was something suspicious about the aura of the place. He just had a gut feeling. He knew that he needed to call into Felicity and Barbara Gordon. "Overwatch, Oracle," he said to the two women. "I need eyes on the Trickster's room in the asylum. Just tell me if he's in there."

"I can do better than that, honey," Felicity assured her husband as she hacked into the security system. "Green Arrow, the Trickster's not in his cell."

"It's a trap," Oliver whispered to the guard. He turned around to see the one and only Slade Wilson.

"About time you realized it, Green Arrow," Slade said in his Deathstroke growl.

"You're Reverse Flash's pet now, Deathstroke?" Oliver asked as he pulled out his bow and arrow.

"Just getting the job done," Slade told Oliver. "Eobard put a Nano-explosive in my head. His hand is on the trigger."

Oliver let out a sigh and proceeded to engage in some hand to hand combat with Slade. He knew that while Slade wasn't as crazy as he was when he was high on the Mirakuru, he was still very much capable. Oliver shot him in the leg with a freeze arrow. Knowing that the ice wouldn't stay on Slade's leg forever, he proceeded to do some combinations on him. Slade decked Oliver in the chest once he was recovered, but Oliver recovered quickly as shot Slade with a tranquilizer right in the neck.

"Have him ready for when the authorities come," Oliver told the guards. He left to go outside to his motorcycle, knowing that the Titans needed his help more than anything. He knew that they were facing Gorilla Grodd, Reverse Flash, Bane, Solomon Grundy, Cupid and Cheetah.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice, Rachel Roth was trying to hold her own. While she was the baby of the Titans, she was still the most powerful that they had. Currently, she was in the process of healing William, who was down.

"Don't worry William you'll be okay," she said. Rachel then turned to Eobard, who was coming towards her. "I detest violence, Thawne, but you leave me with no choice right now. I'm even less fond of you." She proceeded to hit him with a blast of energy as Oliver walked into the room, running over towards his son.

"William!" Oliver cried out.

"He's going to be okay. We need to focus on getting the rest of these guys apprehended," Roy said in his Arsenal voice. Bane came in and decked Oliver and Roy in the chest.

"Arsenal, Green Arrow," Bane growled. "I will show the both of you how easily your backs will break, like this."

"Hey, how about you stop it with your Muchalucha trash-talking for the love of Christ?" Roy suggested. He fired a trick arrow at Bane, but Bane snapped it like a twig.

"Now you've done it; that was my favorite arrow," Roy said. Roy and Oliver proceeded to engage Bane in hand to hand. Even though Bane essentially had super strength, he was no different than when Slade was high on the Mirakuru. Oliver felt confident that he, Thea and Roy could take Bane on. Oliver nodded to his sister, and the three fired their explosive trick arrows at Bane. Once he was down, Thea snipped his venom tubes.

"Nice job, Speedy," Oliver said, smiling at his sister. However, that was the moment Eobard Thawne decided to rise to his feet.

"I knew that you all wouldn't be able to resist a good crisis," Eobard said.

"Well, Bane, Cheetah, Grodd, Cupid and Grundy are down. You're all alone, Eobard," Oliver said calmly.

"Geniuses often are," said Thawne.

"Psychopaths like you," Oliver stated coldly. "You're testing my patience." He turned to look towards William, who was rising to his feet. "You okay?" he asked his boy.

"Yeah, better than this scum," William said calmly. William fired an explosive trick arrow at the Reverse Flash, but Reverse Flash fased his hand through the arrow, breaking it. Oliver, William, Thea and Roy all proceeded to engage in some hand to hand combat with Reverse Flash. Every time they got a hit, Reverse Flash managed to speed away and punch one of them from behind. Roy fired his boxing glove arrow, punching Thawne and sending him flying. Oliver walked up to Eobard with the metahuman cuffs, locking him up.

"Green Arrow to Flash, report," Oliver said to Barry.

"We just finished up," Barry reporter over the comms to Oliver. "The others are mopping up. I'm taking Malcolm to Iron Heights. Now after I do that I am going to go home to my wife and make an attempt at building the basinets from hell."

"Good luck, kiddo," Oliver said. Suddenly an alarm came; it was code red.

"It's radiological and right here in Central City," Felicity informed them over the comms.

"Ha, I can see the headlines now," Eobard said. "Justice League Fails; Trickster Kills Millions!"

"You gave him a nuke?" Oliver demanded. "Where is it?"

"It's a dead-man switch attached to Iris West's heartbeat. When the Flash kills her, Central City will go boom!" Reverse Flash said.

"Why would he kill his own pregnant wife?" Thea demanded angrily.

"Scarecrow's fear toxin is laced in the exact location Iris is. All we need to do is alert Flash about the love of his life being kidnapped, he'll rush to save her, and he will see his worst fear before him! After Central City explodes, I plan to rebuild it in my own image of course!" Eobard was interrupted by Nightwing hitting him over the head with his Bo staff.

"I've heard enough," Dick said calmly.

"Okay, we need to alert everyone and we need to keep Barry away from that fear gas. Justice League, you all go to these coordinates! This is code red right here in Central City! Flash, I want you at S.T.A.R Labs and meet Caitlin, Overwatch and Spartan there!" Oliver ordered. He sent the coordinates to all of the members, and they were off. Oliver and Roy ran out of the Hall of Justice. "Superman, Supergirl, you are more than fast enough to get to Iris in time! I need you two to get her S.T.A.R Labs where Dig and Caitlin can perform surgery on her! We need to remove that bomb!"

"On it, Green Arrow; we've got this!" Kara cried out. "Come on Superman!"

"Green Lanterns, get here to the Hall of Justice so that you can get Roy and me over there! Vibe, Gypsy, you are going to open a breach and send Superman and Supergirl to Iris' location!"

Before Oliver and Roy knew it, the Green Lanterns, Jessica and Hal, had a force field of green around them and they were in the air. Donna and Kendra were both flying towards Iris' location. Oliver was a few miles away with Hal, Roy and Jessica, when they saw Superman and Supergirl flying towards the Trickster and the Trickster's son, who were holding Iris hostage. Iris was underneath an oxygen mask, breathing in a sedative. Dinah, Cisco, Sara, Ray, and Gypsy jumped through a breach.

"There they are!" Donna cried out. "Clark, Kara, get him talking!"

"I was going to enjoy the fireworks from a safe distance," said the Trickster. "But now that you all are here it is time for one last dance," he added. He had a remote. "I don't need to wait for Flash to kill his own family. All I need to do is press this button right here, and Iris West and Central City will go kaboom!"

"Supergirl, Superman, get Iris to safety!" Oliver ordered as he watched Clark lift Iris up, ripping the oxygen mask off her face.

"Hang in there, Iris. You're gonna be okay," Kara whispered, but the Trickster was close to pulling the trigger. However, Oliver, Hal, Jessica, the Trickster, Jesse, Roy, Dinah, Donna and Ray all felt a pulse of energy surrounding them, and they felt themselves being pulled away, as if they were being forced somewhere through teleportation. Before they knew it, Green Arrow and the Trickster fell through somewhere, through some sort of breach, a place resembling Central City.


	2. Green Lanterns-2

**Elsewhere:**

When Oliver and the Trickster hit the ground, Oliver fell hard on his back. He looked around and observed his surroundings. The city looked a lot like Central City, only a lot darker. It was not the sunny, bright Central City that Oliver knew and visited when having double dates with Barry, Iris and Felicity. He saw the Trickster hitting the button on his remote, trying to access the detonator attached to Iris' heartbeat. Oliver hoped that wherever Iris was that she was safe at S.T.A.R Labs with Barry, Caitlin, Felicity, Diggle, Kara and Clark, that she was in surgery getting that bomb removed from her.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Trickster asked as he hit the button over and over. Nothing was happening. Now that Oliver thought about it, they were probably on an alternate Earth. All he knew was that he was not on Earth-X, Kara and Clark's Earth, Earth-2, or Earth 3. No, this was different. Way different.

"This is somehow your fault!" the Trickster said angrily to Oliver. He ran over, trying to attack, Oliver, but Oliver grabbed him and held him in place. The two proceeded to go at it and they got into a fist fight. Trickster managed to scuff Oliver a little bit with a knife he had, but other than that Oliver knew he would heal. Oliver decked Trickster in the chest and sent him flying towards a car. He grabbed a trick arrow and made a nearby car explode, Trickster getting caught on fire slightly. Once Oliver knew that the crazed psychopath was down, he went over and grabbed the Trickster's head.

"Keep quiet!" Oliver growled. However, he stopped when he heard trucks that sounded military grade coming his way. The next thing that he knew, he and the Trickster were surrounded by military police.

"Put your hands up, arrow freak!" one guard called out to him.

Oliver felt the nerves settling in his stomach. Normally, he would grab one of his trick arrows and swing his way out of there, but he saw that he was completely surrounded. Whoever these military guys were, they were looking for him, not just the Trickster.

 _Think Ollie, think,_ Oliver thought to himself. He grabbed a trick arrow that could have smoke surrounding him within a matter of seconds. Grabbing it, he fired it at the ground. He acted fast, grabbing another arrow and swinging to safety of a nearby rooftop. He watched as the military police roughly escorted several prisoners into their vehicles, talking about how they lost the Green Arrow.

"I'm in a nightmare," he whispered to himself. For the first time in a while, Oliver felt truly scared and terrified.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another rooftop in Star City, Roy, Donna, Hal, Dinah, Jessica, Jesse and Ray found themselves observing their surroundings.

"It's Star City, sort of," said Hal.

"So, maybe it's a temporal displacement or an alternate earth?" asked Jesse, who was kneeling down on the rooftop.

"That could be it, Jess," Ray said. "Or, maybe we jumped to a different dimension."

"Maybe events in our own timeline have changed," Donna threw out.

"No, that's not possible. This doesn't feel like an altered timeline, Wonder Girl," Jesse stated. "I would know."

"Well, we need to determine which," said Roy. "If the Trickster's bomb detonated inside Iris, then we have to get back."

"The Hall of Justice should have picked up any anomalies, right?" Dinah asked.

"That's assuming if there is a Hall of Justice," said Donna. "I can't make contact."

"Well, we can find out as soon as Jessica and I charge our rings," Hal said. "The two of us can get all of there."

"I can check in Themyscira and see if I can do some recon with my mom," Donna said. "If this is an altered timeline, at least I'll be able to find out which events."

"Be careful there, babe." Roy kissed Donna on the cheek.

"Ring, where's the closest power battery?" Jessica asked.

Jessica's ring replied, "The Ferris Aircraft Facility in Coast City."

"Well at least that has not changed," Hal said. "Come on, Jessica. Let's go and get our rings charged."

"We can stay and check things out here," Roy offered, sharing a look with Jesse.

"And I can go to Palmer Tech and see if there's any info there that can help us," Ray said.

"I'll go with you, Ray," Dinah said.

"Alright, everybody, good luck," Hal said. He and Jessica allowed themselves to break into flight, going towards Ferris Aircraft. Donna proceeded to fly towards Themyscira, needing to find out whatever information that she could. Ray went off to go to Palmer Tech, hoping to find information as well.

* * *

In Coast City, California, Hal and Jessica felt a relief that not much has changed. The Ferris Aircraft Facility still looked the same.

 _There's a positive,_ though Jessica to herself.

"Ring, where did you say the power battery was?" asked Hal.

"Carol Ferris' office," the ring replied. At least that didn't change either. Hal and Jessica always kept a power battery in Carol's office to make things easier for them to charge their rings when needed. The other one was in the Hall of Justice, which belonged to Jessica.

"Alright," said Jessica softly. However, they were interrupted by the sound of tortured screams coming from another room. It sounded like Deathstroke, and two other voices that seemed to belong to Curtis and Dinah.

"Please, please, just stop!" Slade was yelling out.

"You will be going to the high council and pay for your crimes, Deathstroke," a voice said that sounded a lot like Dinah.

"Dinah; Curtis?" whispered Hal. He opened the door to an empty room, which contained not only Dinah Drake and Curtis Holt but also Slade Wilson. Or at least it _looked_ like Dinah and Curtis, who had Slade tied down to a table, torturing him crudely. This wasn't the Curtis Holt that Hal and Jessica knew.

"You will pay for your delinquencies," growled Curtis.

"Please, just stop it! He's using you two like damn puppets!" Slade gasped out. Hal and Jessica watched uncomfortably as Dinah did her Canary Cry right in Slade's face.

"So, this is how things work around here, now?" asked Hal, feeling angered. The Curtis Holt that he knew was a gentle soul of a man, not this.

"So you two are wearing green again?" asked Dinah, confused.

"It's funny. They _look_ like Jessica Cruz and Hal Jordan, but it is not them," Curtis said.

"Whoever you two are, you will surrender to the high council. Once we are done with Slade, you two are coming with us," Dinah said heatedly. She proceeded to do her Canary Cry, which seemed stronger and more violent than ever. Hal and Jessica both covered their ears; however, it was Jessica who used her ring, creating a force field of green to block out the sound.

"We don't know whoever you two are, but you're under arrest," said Curtis, grabbing one of his T-spears.

"Well we're resisting," Jessica said coldly. She used her power ring to form a giant green hand, grabbing Curtis and tossing him around a few times before creating a brick wall and throwing him into it. "I'll try not to leave a scar," she added softly. She watched as Hal engaged in a fight with Dinah. They both only had so much juice left in their rings, so that meant they needed to charge up sooner rather than later. Hal formed a green hand and grabbed a model plane from above him and smashed it over Dinah, before, throwing a few punches and forming a giant green handgun, shooting. Jessica engaged with Curtis in some hand to hand, before forming two giant green buses and slamming Curtis into them, and firing giant green lasers at him. After over twenty minutes, Dinah and Curtis were down. Once the two were knocked out and staying down, Hal formed two pairs of green handcuffs, locking their wrists. Hal and Jessica walked over to Slade, releasing him from the table he was strapped down to.

"Why are they doing this? Who's this high council?" asked Jessica.

"Look, we're not with them just start talking," said Hal.

"Well look, whoever you two are, they know you now, so watch your backs," Slade panted.

Suddenly, the panicked sound of Jesse's voice came through Hal and Jessica's comms.

"Hal, Jessica! Help! It's Sinestro!" Jesse cried out.

"Sinestro?" asked Hal. "Don't worry, Jesse Quick. We will be there soon. We just have to charge our rings." He turned to speak to Deathstroke. "As for you, Slade, you're coming with us." When he said that, Slade was no longer there.

"Spooky," Jessica said. She and Hal went to charge their Lantern rings. Once they finished they were back in Star City, where they saw Jesse and Roy fighting off Sinestro.

"Oh my God," whispered Hal as he and Jessica flew in.

"Ahh, Hal Jordan and Jessica Cruz, this just keeps getting better!" Sinestro said.

"Oppressing your home planet wasn't enough for you, Sinestro?" Jessica asked coldly.

"The One Earth government is similar to mine on Korugar," Sinestro replied. "An alliance was logical; even with Hal Jordan and Jessica Cruz."

"So, our doppelgangers have joined your side?" asked Hal.

"As do all who wish to live," Sinestro replied back smoothly. He, Jessica and Hal all proceeded to go at it. Sinestro formed a giant yellow hand, grabbing Jessica and throwing her against a wall. Hal grabbed a dumpster and threw it at his former mentor. Once Jessica was back on her feet, she joined the fight, forming a brick wall and throwing Sinestro into it, smashing him. She did an uppercut to Sinestro, sending him flying backward. Hal formed a giant green hand and threw Sinestro far away into the night. He was not going to be a problem anymore. Hal walked over to Jesse.

"Are you okay?" Hal asked, giving his teammate a hand up, feeling concerned for Jesse. He knew that Jesse's father would have a fit if he found out she got hurt or worse. He felt a sense of responsibility to look after Roy, Jesse and Donna, who were still so young.

"Hal, Jessica," Jesse said to her two friends. Hal and Jessica turned to see their own doppelgangers, dressed in the Sinestro Corps uniforms.

"Someone called us?" asked this Earth's Jessica. Her eyes were glowing yellow.

"Wait, you two are in Sinestro Corps?!" Hal asked, shocked.

"Sinestro's right; fear's more effective than willpower," Sinestro-Hal said.

"So you both ditched green and went yellow, the color of cowardice," Jessica said hotly. She aimed her ring at her doppelganger, firing a blast of green energy. Sinestro-Jessica fired a blast of yellow. Hal and Sinestro-Hal did the same.

"We're still about Order, like the Guardians," Sinestro-Jessica replied back, voice cold. When Sinestro-Jessica fired at Roy, who was just rising to his feet, Hal felt nothing but anger. He genuinely liked Roy, knew that Roy was nothing but a good kid.

"I'm sure they're very proud of you both," Hal said hotly.

"Well sanctimony is easy when you don't know what –" Sinestro-Jessica started to say.

"Save it," Jessica snarled. "I guess it's time to kick my ass," she added. She flew forward and proceeded to fight her evil twin. It felt so weird, seeing this evil, corrupt version of herself right in front of her. The Sinestro Corps, the idea of inflicting fear upon people, was everything against Jessica's values. Ever since Jay Garrick had rescued her from Earth-3 and the ring that was inflicting fear and torture upon her, and brought her to Earth-1 to be trained by Hal, Barry and Ollie, Jessica strove to overcome her trauma and fear every day. She formed a giant green baseball bat and did a grand slam on her doppelganger right into a neon sign. Hal formed a brick wall and threw Sinestro-Hal right into it, smashing it and breaking it. Jessica kicked her doppelganger hard, making it an uppercut. Hal powered himself up and formed a green monster truck, running Sinestro-Hal over. Jessica formed a giant green machine gun and fired. Hal decked his doppelganger in the chest as Jessica did the same, and sent the two flying backwards, far away.

"Okay, at least that's done," panted Hal. "Are you all right Jess?"

"I'm okay," Jessica whispered. "That was surreal and disturbing."

"Yeah, all that yellow's really tough on the eyes," said Roy, who was brushing himself off.

"Come on, let's go and find somewhere safe," Jesse suggested.

"I agree," Jessica said with a nod. They all walked around a corner.

"Are there any good guys here?" asked Roy in confusion. Suddenly, emerging from the darkness was the doppelganger of the one and only Oliver Queen.

"There just might be," whispered Hal, relieved to see his and Barry's friend, even if it was on another Earth. At least that was a positive right there that Oliver Queen seemingly hasn't changed.

"The four of you, come with me," Oliver said to them.


	3. Wonder Girl-3

**Earth-One:**

On Earth-One, Barry, Victor, Cisco, Felicity and Barbara were working vigilantly at the desks of S.T.A.R Labs, trying to figure out where the others had gone to. Barry knew that they had to use precaution, as they didn't know if Oliver, Hal, Jessica, Jesse, Roy, Donna, Dinah and Ray had gone somewhere dangerous or anywhere at all.

"Do any of you have anything?" Barry asked Cisco.

"No not yet. We don't know. The energy signature from the Trickster's hideout doesn't match anything in the database," said Victor.

"Well I don't see why Wally can't just vibrate at the same frequency of the energy signature and follow it," Barbara said.

"Because we do not know if they went somewhere dangerous or anywhere at all," Barry said with a shake of his head. "In the meantime, I'm going to check on Iris." He walked away from the computers and went towards Caitlin's med bay.

"Hi, Barry," said Caitlin.

"Is she all right?" Barry asked. "Are the babies okay?"

"Iris is going to be okay," Caitlin said, smiling. "And the babies are just fine. She's asleep under anesthesia right now, but you can see her."

"Thanks Caitlin. I don't know what Iris and I would do without you," Barry said with a smile. He went to sit by Iris' bedside to find Diggle checking her vitals.

"She's stable," Dig informed Barry.

Barry nodded his thanks and sat beside Iris, watching her sleep. "Don't worry, baby," he whispered. "You're safe; you and the babies."

 **Elsewhere:**

In Themyscira, Wonder Girl felt a sense of relief that not much seemed to look different. At least this Themyscira still looked like the one back on Earth-One. When she arrived, she greeted her mother, Hippolyta, the current queen of Themyscura, who was waiting her arrival.

"A pleasure to see you, Donna, Princess of the Amazons," Hippolyta said.

"I would like any history that you may have on the government in the United States of America, Mother," Donna said. "I would also like to know about current structure."

"Ahh, for the Treaty's negotiations with the High Counselor," Hippolyta replied.

Donna nodded. She wasn't prepared to hear about this, but she played along. "Yes, the Treaty discussions," she said.

"I'm afraid our resources are limited. Flash has been less than willing to reveal his Regime's inner workings," Hippolyta said.

"Well Mother, tell me what you know," Donna said. "A thorough review might illuminate new strategies for negotiation," she added.

"Yes, very well, dear," Hippolyta said. "Well, five years ago, the criminal, Trickster, deceived Flash into killing his pregnant wife, Iris, his mother and father, his father-in-law, and destroying Central City. Consumed by grief, Flash killed the Trickster."

"Yes," Donna said with a nod, feeling the shock flooding her stomach. "We all know where we were that day." She didn't know if similar events happened on her own Earth, too.

"Afterward, he showed no restraint. Judge, jury and executioner, he and other like-minded metahumans quickly reigned in the Regime, the criminal element," Hippolyta finished explaining.

"Which made him quite popular, Mother," Donna said.

"Well, the Man's World was desperate for strong leadership," Hippolyta said. "Flash created the One-Earth government. Elected institutions were swept away, leaving only one leader to lead the United States justice system. Additionally, as Diana and I went into retirement, I passed down my responsibilities as queen to you, Donna."

Donna felt horrified. She felt that what this Earth's Flash was creating was a dictatorship; it wasn't right. She then saw a guard walking up to her.

"Your Majesty," said the guard. "Two men from the Regime are here to speak with you."

"Duty calls," Donna said. She knew what she had to do. She had to play along with this. She just had the feeling that she was on another Earth, no doubt. When she walked over to where her throne was, she saw two familiar faces. It was Cisco and Wally.

"Your Majesty," Cisco said, bowing down to Donna and kissing her ring finger. Wally did the same. "It's an honor to be here today."

"Vibe, Kid Flash, welcome," Donna said politely. "Now, we have important matters to discuss; the Treaty."

"We have the final draft," Kid Flash said, handing Donna a piece of paper. "Flash is glad you agreed to his terms."

"May I read this for a moment please?" Donna said, smiling politely at Kid Flash. She took the paper and read it over; however, she was horrified by what she was looking at.

"Is there a problem, your Majesty?" asked Vibe.

"This is complete subjugation!" Donna said. "Flash will rule Themyscira!"

"It's what you agreed to," Kid Flash argued. "It's what we expect!"

"You threaten me, Donna Troy, Princess of the Amazons?" Donna asked. "Tread carefully."

"We have our orders," Kid Flash said. Before he and Vibe could make the attack, Donna jumped over them and out of the way. However, she wasn't expecting Kid Flash to throw speed punches at her. When Wally was ready for attack, Donna changed her stance.

"You can tell your brother-in-law, Wallace West, I changed my mind! He will not have Themyscira!" Donna said coldly. She walked over to a corner and cried out, "Athena, guide me!" She and Wally proceeded to go at it. She hated the idea of hurting one of her own friends, but, Wally was leaving her with no choice. This confirmed that she was on a parallel Earth. There was no way she would throw away her own kingdom like a pair of old shoes. She was not going to let Kid Flash and Vibe force her into this madness, this disgrace. Donna ran over to Wally at full speed, lasso and all. She grabbed Wally with her lasso of truth and flung him towards a giant statue. Wally recovered and came at Donna.

"Donna, don't make me do this," he whispered pleadingly. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"You're gonna have to," Donna said. "I am not giving up Themyscira! I am not changing my values to fit your madness, Kid Flash!" She jabbed Wally in the face twice, before grabbing him with one hand and flinging him into a tree. She ran over, but soon found herself clashing with Wally.

"Remember, I know your weakness, Wally," Donna said.

"Pizza with everything on it?" Wally asked her. The two ran at each other, but Donna won the clash, slamming herself into Kid Flash and sending him flying into a brick wall. Once he was down, Donna turned in time to see Cisco coming towards her.

"Cisco, no, not today," Donna said.

"Sorry, but I need to follow orders," Cisco said.

"Why?" Donna demanded. "Because Barry's your best friend? You should be fighting against this! Get a set of balls and stand up for yourself!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Cisco yelled. Donna knew she had to reluctantly fight her friend again. She came at the Vibe, and preceded to fist fight him. She grabbed her magic lasso and swung it at Vibe, grabbing him with it and flinging him around a few times, before throwing him towards a tree. Cisco jumped through a breech and decked Donna in the face, but Donna threw a punch back. The next thing she knew, she and Cisco were clashing with one another, exchanging a few words.

"I side with the Amazons!" Donna yelled out.

"You're on the wrong side, Wonder Girl," Cisco said. Fortunately, Donna won, ending it by throwing Cisco against a tree.

"You're better than this, Vibe," Donna whispered. However, her attention turned to the right, where she saw her doppelganger, dressed in the traditional Amazonian dressings, surrounded by her guards. "Well then, I guess it is a parallel dimension," she said to herself.

"Who do you work for, you trespasser?" the evil version of Donna demanded. "Ares? Cheetah? Dr. Poison?"

"I am Donna Troy, princess of the Amazons!" Donna cried out. "I work for no one, unlike you. You are willing throw away your kingdom, your island, your home like a pair of worn shoes to the Man's World?!"

"The Treaty states that Flash will protect all of us here on Themyscira and protect all women," evil-Donna stated simply.

"You put your army at his beckon call!" Donna said. "This is a disgrace! It's an outrage!"

"It was an unnecessary compromise," evil-Donna said coldly. "Flash made me see the light. There is no point in trying to end a war that clearly doesn't want to end! There's no point in offering compassion or love or peace to people that clearly don't deserve it!"

"Well what would Roy Harper say if he were here? He would be _ashamed_ of what you are doing right now! He loves you because you are supposed to be a loyal warrior and soldier to your island, to your home!" Donna said angrily. "This is more like appeasement!"

"Roy Harper on this Earth is long gone," evil-Donna said coldly. "I don't know who you are!" She turned to her guards. "Take her!"

Donna looked around her to see the guards charging for her. Luckily, Hippolyta had taught her well, trained her. Donna engaged with several guards at the same time. She remembered her mom's words.

" _Never let your guard down! Don't let them see that you are afraid! Be brave, Donna! Be brave like I know you can be!"_

Donna found herself facing three guards at once. Taking it in, she grabbed her sword and sparred with them, being swift and thorough. She jumped and back flipped, dodging a sword coming towards her. She took the three guards with ease. The next thing she knew, she was facing her evil doppelganger, just them.

"I was going to offer to help you!" Donna said. "I changed my mind!" She and her evil twin proceeded to fight. Evil-Donna managed to deck Donna in the face, but Donna quickly rose to her feet and grabbed hold of her evil twin, smashing the doppelganger into a pillar nearby. Donna thought quickly, grabbing a tree and smashing it over her evil twin. Evil-Donna managed to get a few good punches in at Donna, but Donna instinctively blocked the attack, holding her arms up to her face to protect herself. She swung her magic lasso at the evil version of herself and grabbed on, tossing the evil twin down to the ground. It wasn't long until Donna ran in and threw evil-Donna into the air. Donna jumped as she threw her shield and her sword down at the evil version of herself, jumping down onto evil-Wonder Girl's abdomen before rolling off. Once she was sure that her evil doppelganger was down, Donna brushed herself off. However, her evil twin rose to her feet.

"Kill her!" Evil-Donna commanded her soldiers. With all the soldiers coming at Donna at once, Donna didn't know what to do, how to get out of this, until everyone in the room suddenly froze into place. Soon enough, she saw the dark form of Ares appearing before her.

"Ares," said Donna. "Why are you here?"

"I feed on conflict," Ares replied. "They've been stalling. I've sensed their return of aggression of what was caused."

"You did more than that," Donna said. "You brought us all here!"

"No," Ares said. "But, I can guess who did."

"My fire doesn't need stoking, Ares," Donna said heatedly. She was more than a little annoyed with Ares right now. "Tell me who."

"You presume to command me?" Ares asked, and Donna knew that he was looking for a fight. Didn't he always? He was the God of War, for the sake of Zeus!

"I do," Donna said calmly. "And you will obey!" She proceeded to go all in. Ares didn't scare her one bit. She knew that Ares looked for conflict, for war; he started it all! Donna wasn't going to take being bossed around, not by him. Donna immediately went in with an upper cut, jumping upward and kicking Ares in the head, before landing down. She pulled out her sword and managed a few hits at Ares' torso area. She threw him into a nearby pillar like she just did with her evil doppelganger. She caught Ares in the air and managed a few hits to his abdomen, before he recovered and caught her in the stomach. Donna recovered quickly though, managing a few punches before using her Lasso of Truth to grab hold of the war god and throwing him across the land into a tree nearby. Donna ran in managed to punch him a few times, before she was sent flying backward into a pillar. She quickly got herself up and went down to avoid a punch to her head, getting Ares in the knees with her sword. She quickly rose to her feet before grabbing Ares and smashing him into a nearby pillar. Once he was down, Donna caught her breath.

"You're weak, Ares," Donna said coldly.

"Flash's reigns nearly eliminated conflict," Ares explained as he got up. "He left me virtually powerless."

"So if you didn't bring us here, then who did?" asked Donna.

"The Insurgents," Ares explained.

"Heroes," Donna said smoothly.

"Well, only one," Ares said. "All other heroes have joined Flash's regime, or have been eliminated."

"He killed them," Donna whispered in realization. "And the only ones left are those who joined him. I'm guessing my fellow Titans are part of that too."

"Along with a small amount of former villains, whose loyalty was bought," Ares said.

"Well, I need to join my colleagues. Take me to them," Donna requested.

"As you wish, Ms. Troy," Ares said. Soon enough, Donna found herself being teleported to some sort of safe house, where she was relieved to see Ray, Jesse, Jessica, Hal, Roy and Dinah.

"How did you get here?" Hal asked her.

"Ares," Donna replied. "Well, he's not our Ares."

"We know," Roy said. "Meet, 'Not-Our Green Arrow'," he added, gesturing to where an Oliver Queen-look-alike was walking in.

"I was wondering how to retrieve you from Themyscira," said Oliver.

"Headache, Roy?" Donna asked her boyfriend.

"Trying to prevent one," Roy said as he swallowed down a pill.

"It's a durability enhancer with Kryptonite-Nano-tech," Oliver explained. "It increases the strength of bone and tissue by several thousand percent."

"Yeah, and get this: he borrowed the recipe from Kara and Clark," said Roy. "They give it to Barry's flunkies."

"Yes, I met a couple of our evil twins," Donna said as she sat at a desk. "It's hard to wrap my mind around."

"They're not evil, Donna," Oliver said. "Most obey Flash out of fear, or they believe he's right and have lost perspective."

"So, you're the only one left?" Jessica asked.

"No, not the only one," a voice said. It belonged to Harrison Wells, or it looked like the Harrison Wells that originally came from Earth-One, at least close enough.

"Wait, Daddy?" Jesse asked.

"How are you even alive?" Roy asked in shock. "Because in our Earth, the original Harrison Wells was murdered by the Reverse Flash and had his body taken over; Jesse's father is on Earth-Two at his S.T.A.R Labs, HR is dead –."

"He's with me," Oliver explained.

"Unlike your Harrison Wells, I wasn't killed by Eobard Thawne, and Tess Morgan and I had our daughter Jesse," Harrison explained. "Flash doesn't suspect that the CEO of S.T.A.R Labs is funding the Insurgency."

"Wells' involvement is a secret. People critical of Flash disappear," Oliver explained. "Government officials, activists, reporters all cover it up."

"Well now that we are all here, just please explain why you selected us," said Ray.

"The nuclear bomb didn't go off," said Harrison. "Your transfer somehow prevented it. Iris is safe."

"How do you know about that?" asked Roy.

"We've been monitoring your Earth's activities for some time now, specifically the seven of you," said Harrison.

"I have a weapon to help take down Flash. It's a power-dampener-laced gun. It won't kill him; it'll only incapacitate him for a while," Oliver said. "The weapon is in the Arrowcave. I need your DNA to unlock it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the speed lab of S.T.A.R Labs, Barry found himself sitting there, contemplating training, when Caitlin – no – Killer Frost, walking into the room, wearing a long, flowing blue dress that showed off her cleavage. She looked quite beautiful with her long white hair and her skin pale as snow. However, just because she and Barry kissed, it didn't mean Barry was entirely okay with it. He felt as though he was in a way cheating on Iris.

"Barry?" Caitlin asked. "I just meant to ask you – are you okay with this?"

"Of course," Barry said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm not trying to replace her," Caitlin said. "I just thought –"

"Yeah, I know, Cait," Barry lied around a smile. "Go, I'll be fine here."

"Well I just came to tell you that the Lanterns are on their way in," Caitlin said.

"Thanks, Cait." Barry got up and kissed her on the cheek as Caitlin walked away. Hal and Jessica walked into the room.

"Hey, Bar, love Caitlin's new look," Hal said. "We have a problem. Me and a few others had a run in with my twin, and someone who looked a lot like Jessica Cruz, Jesse Quick and Roy Harper."

Barry slowly looked up at his best friend. "Find them, and any others that might be out there," he demanded to Hal.


	4. Arsenal-4

**Elsewhere:**

It was quite the weird day for Roy, Ray, Donna, Dinah, Jessica, Jesse and Hal. On one hand, they had no idea which Earth in the multiverse they were in and everything here was a dictatorship. On the other hand, they were just relieved that the Oliver on this Earth still had his sanity. They were headed towards a shut-down location of Queen Consolidated, which the Ollie on this Earth had turned into his Arrowcave, when they got a distress call from some sort of panic button.

"Okay, we've gotta get going. It looks as though members of the Flash's Regime found a couple of people that need to come with is," Oliver of this Earth said.

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" Dinah asked as they trudged along.

"You will see," alt. Ollie said. They walked into the direction of some sort of campaign office.

"Sebastian Blood's campaign office?" asked Roy.

"Yes," alt. Oliver said. When they walked into the room, they saw two familiar faces of Laurel Lance and Evelyn Sharp, who were apprehending the Trickster that must've come from Earth-One.

"Wait, wait, Evelyn and Black Siren?" asked Dinah.

"Are they duplicates?" asked Laurel.

"Yes," Oliver said.

"Unlike your Evelyn, I never indulged in law-breaking," Evelyn explained as she held the Trickster in place. "It looks like your Trickster arrived when you did."

"Trickster, where's our Green Arrow?" asked Jessica.

"Oh, the Yellow Lanterns and Wonder Girl took him. I wish that I had had my camera," Trickster said.

"Just shut up!" Roy snapped. "If Green Arrow's been captured we need to bust him out."

"We will, Arsenal," the Oliver of this Earth said. "But first, we need to take Trickster here to his cell in the Arrowcave. We need to move."

"Do you need us to go with you, Ollie?" Black Siren asked.

"Yes, Laurel, you and Evelyn lay low in the Arrowcave. I don't want you two getting caught, Pretty Bird," Oliver said. He leaned in and kissed Laurel gently, before he, Laurel, Evelyn, the Trickster and the others proceeded to leave the campaign office.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Iron Heights, Oliver Queen of Earth-One just hung there, his wrists cuffed above his head. He could hardly believe he'd just been kidnapped by evil doppelganger versions of his best friends. Hal and Jessica? Those two were supposed to be of strong willpower. They were better than that! Donna Troy was supposed to be a warrior of peace, for God's sake! Whatever had happened to them, Oliver had no idea. All he knew was that he was not getting out of this any time soon. Suddenly, his cell doors opened, and he saw the evil version of Wally West standing there.

"Nice job, Wallace," Caitlin said, or at least it looked like Caitlin when she was full-on Killer Frost. However, what stung the most was seeing that Earth's Barry. Barry had a look of pure disgust and loathing on his face as he looked upon Oliver. Oliver also noticed that he had Clark with him as well.

"Clark, scan him," Barry ordered. Clark did a once over with his X-Ray vision, but the man shook his head.

"He's not our Green Arrow. His DNA matches Oliver's, but his vitals are all wrong," Clark said.

"He's one of the duplicates," said Barry. He walked up to Oliver. "Leave me here with him. I will get him talking. Trust me."

The others nodded and left the cell.

"Now tell me, where did you come from?" Barry snapped.

"I won't tell," Oliver groaned.

"Our Ollie is just as stubborn and stupid," Barry said coldly, before punching Oliver in the stomach. Oliver coughed hard.

"Barry. . ." Oliver choked out. "You're-I-I don't know what's-what's driven you to-to become this, but-but this isn't you!"

"Shut up!" Barry growled. "Don't tell me that! You know, Oliver on this Earth tried telling me the exact same thing!"

"What. . . what caused you to. . . to?" Oliver groaned. He knew that he needed to try.

"Fine then," Barry said coldly.

* * *

Ray, Roy, Oliver, Dinah, Donna, Jessica, Jesse, Laurel, Evelyn and Hal reached Queen Consolidated at least fifteen minutes later, Trickster gagged and cuffed behind them. It still felt weird for them to see Black Siren and Evelyn Sharp on this Earth. It wasn't that easy to erase from memory. They took the sewers, knowing that they needed to hide.

"I can't believe we are hiding from the cops like this," said Jesse. "This is insane."

"I still cannot believe that Barry lost it this badly. Even after what the Trickster did," Jessica said.

"In Barry's eyes, he was the one that destroyed Central City," Laurel of this Earth said.

"Yeah, we know that. We knew that there were similar events that were going to happen on our Earth. But, still, this is worse," said Roy.

"Well, somehow the Trickster altered Barry's mind so that he believed he was fighting Reverse Flash, but it was Iris," Oliver said. "Trickster, as you know attached the noose-signal to Iris' heartbeat. When she and the babies died, not only did Central City die with them, but among the casualties were Henry and Nora, and also Joe West."

"No," whispered Ray; he felt shock and queasiness flooding his stomach. The idea that the Flash on this Earth killed his whole family, it was sickening.

"That would mean that probably for the first time in his life, Barry was vulnerable," Donna said sadly.

"His fear won out," Hal whispered sadly. He couldn't help but feel sympathetic for his best friend, even if it was on an alternate Earth.

"Our Ray Palmer died trying to explain that to him," Evelyn of this Earth said as they found the hatch that could lead them to the Arrowcave.

Ray felt more sickness pooling in his stomach. The idea that his doppelganger was dead on this Earth scared him greatly. They climbed up the hatch and into the Arrowcave. When they observed the place, they were relieved to see Felicity at the desk, working the computers. Oliver took Trickster over to a holding cell in the corner.

"I cannot believe that Barry hasn't found this place," said Roy.

"He has no idea that I rebuilt the Arrowcave," Oliver said. "I kept it fairly quiet. You can thank Felicity for that that," he added.

"You're welcome, Oliver," Felicity said. "It was least I could do after he teamed up with Prometheus and killed Billy."

Roy shook his head. He couldn't believe that this Earth's Flash had gone down that far, playing judge, jury and executioner. They were not Gods. They didn't get to decide who deserved to live and die.

"In order to unlock the weapon used to take down Flash, I needed members of the Justice League. But with some of my team members dead, and others in Flash's insanity, I needed all of you and your matching DNA," Oliver of this Earth explained to them. He pulled out a briefcase from a locked safe and set it down onto a table that had palm scanners on them. "Hands on the scanners," he told them.

Roy, Ray, Jessica, Jesse, Hal, Dinah and Donna all gathered around the scanners and placed their palms down, unlocking the case that held the gun that was laced with power dampeners.

"Okay, this is it. Come on, we need to get to Harrison before we do anything else," the Oliver of this Earth said. Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of a loud crash. They could see the evil versions of Caitlin and Solomon Grundy.

"Oh my God," Donna gasped out.

"Felicity, get out of here!" Oliver yelled. "Take the weapon with you; get it out of here safely! Black Siren, Black Canary, how's about the two of you sing a song to soothe the savage beasts?" he added to Dinah and Laurel

Felicity nodded, grabbing the briefcase from Oliver and ran away around a corner, knowing that she needed to hide somewhere.

Dinah looked over at the Black Siren of this Earth and nodded. The two combined their sonic cries at Solomon Grundy and Caitlin, before Roy stepped in.

"I'll take this one," Roy said. He proceeded to engage with Grundy. He knew that Cyrus Gold was nothing left but a zombie, so he would be fine no matter what you did to him.

"Grundy kill Red Arrow Man!" Grundy growled out.

"Give me a real challenge, Gold, surprise me," Roy taunted. He went in and proceeded to fire several arrows at Grundy, mildly missing a few chairs and other pieces of tech being thrown his way by the zombie. Roy found himself doing a backflip off of a desk, and got himself on top of Grundy's back. When Grundy threw him off, Roy knew he was in trouble now. He knew from his training with Oliver that he needed to act fast. Roy fired a freeze arrow at Grundy and left him frozen for a few minutes, before going in and aiming some punches at him. Even though Solomon Grundy was twice Roy's size, Roy felt confident that he could take him. Roy fired several explosive arrows at the zombie before going back in with the punches and kicks to Grundy's torso and lower body. Once Grundy was weakened enough, Roy finished it off by firing several explosive arrows, grabbing Grundy and throwing him into them before aiming a trick arrow to tie him up. Roy threw into the air as the ropes wrapped themselves around the zombie, hitting him with even more explosive arrows. When Grundy rose to his feet again, Roy knew what to do.

"GL, grand slam!" Roy shouted towards Hal. Hal flew in, forming a giant green baseball bat out of his hard light energy, and throwing Grundy into the sky, flying after him. "You kids have fun! Stay off the streets!" Roy yelled out, before turning his attention over to Killer Frost.

"Why did you hop all the way from you dimension, Harper?" Caitlin asked.

"I heard from Green Arrow that you are now Flash's rebound chick," Roy said with a smirk, before going in and aiming freeze arrows at Caitlin. "Heard you like things Frosty, Elsa," he said, before he proceeded to fist fight Caitlin. He knew that even though this wasn't his Caitlin, it didn't make it any easier knowing that he was fighting one of his friends. He hit Caitlin with several arrows, before throwing her off of her feet and lifting her, tossing her over to his girlfriend and Jessica to finish the job. Jessica formed a giant green collar around Caitlin's neck and flung her a distance away. Suddenly, an alert came from Felicity's panic button. Oliver and the others ran into another section of the Arrowcave, where they saw the alternate versions of Kendra and Rachel, or at least it looked like them.

"Hawkgirl and Raven," whispered Donna, shocked. "Roy, go and apprehend Raven! I'll take care of Kendra!"

"Rachel, what the hell is this?" Roy asked his fellow Titans teammate.

"The Trickster forced our hand," Raven replied coldly.

"You're a Trigon, Raven!" Roy said. "You cannot go worshiping Flash."

"I worship both now, Arsenal," Rachel said. She formed a ball of energy around Roy, and all Roy felt around him was pain, pure physical and mental pain, before he was released from Raven's grasp. "You are under arrest."

"Well didn't you hear? I'm not changing, so I am resisting," Roy said calmly before proceeding to fight the daughter of Trigon. This wasn't the Raven that the Titans doted on and loved and cared for. This wasn't the baby sister that Roy had grown to love and respect through his time with the other Titans. The Raven that he knew was gentle, kind, and loving, but also afraid, alone and forsaken, afraid of being abandoned again. "You're still just a child, Rachel," he whispered before firing several arrows at her. An arrow pierced Raven's shoulder as Roy went in and proceeded to hit her with some hand-to-hand combat. Roy managed some square hits to her torso, before he fired a trick arrow to tie Raven up.

"You may not see it now, Rachel, but Flash is wrong," Roy said heatedly.

"And what do you know about me? You were holding back and going easy on me why that?" Raven asked.

"The Rachel Roth that I know; the one on my Earth, she is affectionate, and compassionate, and shaping up to become a beautiful, poised young woman. I, along with the other Titans, we've raised her from the time we've found her. And I know that you think you are right, but you're not. Rachel, you are not God. You may have the powers of a God, but you do not get to decide who lives and dies. Now's your chance to see what it is that you are doing. The Raven that I know is against oppression and hate and bitterness because she was oppressed for years by her father; she wants to soothe and heal others. So I am asking you, Rachel, please, see the light. Because even though you may be powerful, you're still a child," Roy whispered.

For a moment, Roy saw a brief look of sadness in Raven's eyes; her eyes seemed to be stinging with tears. Roy turned to look towards his girlfriend, who had just knocked Kendra out.

"Good workout?" Roy asked Donna.

"I needed it," Donna said. The two walked over to Ray, Ollie, Felicity, Jessica, Jesse and Dinah. Hal then came into the room.

"How was everything?" Hal asked them.

"Frosty," Roy said. "Where's Grundy?"

"Deep space," Hal replied. "He's a zombie. He'll be fine."

Oliver opened up the brief case containing the gun. "Shit," he cured out

"Can it be fixed?" Dinah asked.

"Well the power dampener is intact, but the gun itself cannot be fixed. But we need some help with that; even with Harrison, we do not have the resources to build a new one. And Ray, I am pretty sure that even you do not have the knowledge to build a gun like this," Oliver of this Earth replied.

"We know a couple of people that just might be able to help out with that; Cyborg, Vibe and Mr. Terrific," said Ray. "They along with myself are the best tech support money can buy."

"Alright, well then we need to figure out how to get Curtis, Cisco and Victor here," alt. Oliver said. "Since my Cyborg, Vibe and Mr. Terrific are too busy in Flash's insanity; we need to get your versions of them here fast."

"Something tells me they are already working on a way to try and pull us back to Earth-One, but, maybe we can reverse what they are doing and pull all three of them here at the same time," said Ray.

"I agree. But that would mean we need access to Palmer Tech," said Roy.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Ray Palmer of this Earth left me Palmer Tech in my name before he died; since it is closed down it's one of our safe houses," alt. Felicity said. "Come on, let's get moving," she added.

 **Earth-One:**

Meanwhile, on Earth-One, Curtis, Cisco and Victor were already working on a way to pull their missing members out of whatever alternate Earth they were on. Barry had taken Iris home to go and rest once she had woken up. Barry walked into the cortex of S.T.A.R Labs, seeing three of their best tech guys next to Felicity, Ray and Barbara already getting to work.

"Okay, guys, so, how are we going to do this?" Barry asked.

"I'm working on modifying your cosmic treadmill so that way we can get the frequency from the energy signature; having you and Wally vibrate at the right frequency should be able to pull the others here safely," said Victor. "However, there is one small issue; the way we are modifying this it can only work with my neural implant."

"I'll take whatever you've got at this point, Victor," Barry told his teammate.

"How's Iris?" Cisco asked.

"Resting; apparently, having a bomb attached to you by a couple of psychopaths is exhausting," Barry said. "We just need to make sure that this will work."

"It'll work," said Curtis. "We already know that it will."

"Good, Curtis," Barry said, nodding curtly. "While you are all working on that I am going to make sure that the metas and all the other criminals are still locked up and contained in Iron Heights."

"They're still there, Barry. I already checked the prison's security cameras; they are not getting out this time," Felicity said from where she sat at the computers.

"Okay, that's good. Thank you, Felicity," Barry said to her.


	5. Mr Terrific, Cyborg and Vibe-5

**Elsewhere:**

Slade Wilson never thought that he'd be joining the Insurgency, but this time, it was personal. After being tortured by Curtis Holt and Dinah Drake, those two made it personal. He wasn't about to go back to his evil ways of handling things. He figured joining the Insurgents was better than going at it alone and by himself, which would only make him that much more vulnerable. Even his own son was part of the Regime, his flesh and blood. Sure, Slade can admit that he was a crap father, but after having one of his two sons betray him, and then have two members from the Regime torturing him at Ferris Air, this was personal for him, and very personal at that. He walked across a rooftop in Star City, to see Harrison Wells himself. Slade knew that Harrison was very disappointed and wanted to take down Flash, because Wells' own daughter, Jesse Quick, was part of this too. He wanted his daughter to see that what she was doing was just wrong. Slade had called Dr. Wells up and explained that he wanted to meet one on one at this very spot.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Wells commented at the moonlight as Slade walked up behind him.

"The moon or the light of it shining off your head?" Slade asked.

"I'm pleased that you wanted to meet," Wells said as he looked towards Slade. "You're finally ready to join our little club?" He had been surprised. He had offered Slade a position before when his son had betrayed him.

"Business is bad," Slade said. "Being hunted is worse."

"After so many refusals, why now?" asked Dr. Wells in confusion.

"They made it personal," Slade replied.

 **Earth-One:**

Meanwhile, on Earth-One, up in the Watchtower that Clark and Kara had provided for the League, Vibe, Cyborg and Mr. Terrific were ready to test out their theory out regarding Barry's cosmic treadmill. All Victor had to do was hook himself up using his neural implant, and Cisco, Curtis, Felicity and Barbara were going to be on standby as Barry and Wally, the only two remaining speedsters in the group, ran on the treadmill together so that they could pull the others back at once. Barry had told Kara and Clark to babysit Iris and make sure that she was safe until everyone came back safe and sound. As much as it annoyed Iris that she had to be watched by Superman and Supergirl, she understood, because she was still shaken by what had happened to her earlier.

"Okay, you ready to test it?" Barbara asked, straightening herself in her wheelchair.

"Ready as we will ever be," Cyborg said. Victor proceeded to hook himself up to observe the treadmill. Barry and Wally stretched themselves and shook themselves, getting onto the cosmic treadmill so that they could vibrate at super speed. "System's online, I'm linked up," he said.

"And we are the tech support incase anything happens," said Felicity.

"Barry, Wally you ready?" Curtis asked.

"We're on it," Wally said with a confident nod of his head. He looked towards his brother-in-law, and they both proceeded to run, vibrating, matching with the energy signature that they had pulled from the Trickster's hideout.

"Alright, let's crank it up," Cisco said. "The platform should lock on to their signatures and pull them all back!"

"Okay, we're vibrating at the right frequency!" Barry called out as he and Wally ran faster on the treadmill. However, it wasn't long until there was another problem as Ralph walked into the room. He was aware of the plan.

"How we doing?" Ralph asked.

"Containment field is up but the levels are spiking!" Wally explained.

"Cyborg shut it down!" Barbara yelled.

"It's okay, I've got it!" Cyborg insisted. Sometimes his overconfidence got the best of him at times. That was the moment Victor, Cisco and Mr. Terrific felt their selves getting pulled to wherever their teammates were at the moment.

"Wonderful," Curtis said with a shake of his head. At least he still had his T-spheres on him.

"I don't know whether to pat myself on the back, or kick myself," Victor said, frustrated that he didn't follow through with Barbara's suggestion. Suddenly, the three geniuses were distracted by the sounds of a couple people talking. It was the sounds of Evelyn, Slade, Laurel and Harrison Wells talking about a plan to take down Barry.

"Good enough for us to know," Cisco said. As far as he was concerned, nobody was going to be taking down his best friend. The three went into the room, and Curtis threw a T-sphere at Laurel, who was dressed like Black Siren. Wells ran away when Evelyn announced that she, Slade and Laurel would cover him. When Curtis threw the T-sphere, or as Rene liked to call it, "Curtis' ball", Laurel managed to break one with her sonic cry.

Cisco ran in and proceeded to take Laurel on. Curtis decided that he was going to assign himself to Evelyn, and Cyborg was going to handle Slade. He had beef with Slade for what he tried doing to the Titans multiple times.

"Keep them busy!" Harrison had said to Slade, Evelyn and Laurel.

"With pleasure, Wells," Laurel had stated, before the fight commenced. She went in at Cisco with her Bo staff and some hand to hand, but Cisco was doing better than she expected him to. She was only assuming that Cisco, Curtis and Victor were all pulled here, and that's why they went in for a fight. Curtis hit Laurel with a blast of energy, before going in and starting with the punches. Curtis and Evelyn were fist-fighting one another, with Curtis using his T-spheres to hit Evelyn with them. Victor however was using his Cyborg arm to hit Slade with blasts of energy. It wasn't long until all three were down.

"Well that was great. I wish the other Titans could see this!" Victor said, very proud of himself in the fact that he had just taken down Slade Wilson. However, the three tech geniuses were distracted by several people rushing in. When Victor looked around, he realized that he was in Palmer Tech.

"Hey, stand down you three," Oliver Queen told them. He had Felicity, Roy, Ray, Donna, Dinah, Jessica, Jesse and Hal with him.

"Welcome to Oz, Tin-man," Roy said to Victor with a smile.

"Okay, what did we miss?" asked Curtis as Oliver helped Evelyn to her feet.

"A lot," said Dinah around a smile towards her teammate. She patted him on the shoulder. "We'll explain."

* * *

It wasn't long until everyone was situated upstairs in Palmer Tech's old boardroom. Curtis, Cisco and Victor all sat there, taking in what they had just heard. Cisco had felt deeply saddened that the Barry of this earth had killed his whole entire family except Wally. It was all just so sad to think about, but what hurt worse was the fact that the Barry Allen of this earth had completely lost his sanity and was now in a rebound relationship with a fully evil Caitlin Snow. It broke Cisco's heart that his best friend was doing this, even if it was on an alternate earth. However, what concerned Cisco the most was that his earth's Ollie was currently being held hostage by the Regime. He knew a solution to it would be to get help from other members of Earth-One's Justice League, like Barbara, Ralph, Kendra, Dick, William, Thea, Wally and Barry, so that they could get old Ollie back.

"Alright," Curtis said. "Let's rev up your transporter, fix the laser in our dimension, and come back with some help."

Hal and Jessica shook their heads at Curtis. While it was great in theory, they didn't have time. Hal looked over at Slade and Evelyn, who seemed to be reading his mind.

"Well, I am sure I can head back to Themyscura and on our earth, and get some of my Amazonian sisters, and my mother," Donna offered.

"There's no time," alt. Oliver announced. He turned on the TV that was there, and an image of Barry with his Flash cowl over his face came up onto the screen.

"Five years ago, a tragic event cost the lives of millions," Barry was saying. It pained Hal and Cisco to see how cold Barry's eyes looked. Donna felt her heart breaking. "Overwhelmed by guilt for the part he played in the destruction, he was driven mad." Roy shared an angry glare across the table with Jesse, who nodded in fierce agreement. "He became an agent of chaos; an enemy of peace and security. But no longer; the leader of the Insurgency will pay for his crimes."

When Barry said those words, Dinah shared an uneasy look with Curtis, as Jessica whispered, "Oh God, I don't like this."

Barry continued to speak on the TV. "At six PM tonight, the Green Arrow will be executed at Iron Heights Penitentiary. May God have mercy on his soul," he said.

Ray swallowed down his nausea.

"Getting help will have to wait," said alt. Ollie. "Rescuing your Green Arrow just became our priority."

"It's a trap," said Donna.

"Of course it is," said alt. Felicity.

"Then we'll have to be sneaky about it," Curtis said.

"Sneaky how?" asked Jesse.

"The Watchtower's teleportation device," explained Cisco.

"But Iron Heights is equipped with teleportation dampeners," stated Harrison. Felicity pulled up the schematics.

"Yes, but only inside the building," Felicity said with a smile. "You just have to get Green Arrow outside."

"Straight through a brick wall, I'm in," said Roy.

"Well you're going to need a diversion to keep Flash occupied," concluded Slade.

"If you can send me back to Earth-One, you can leave that to me," Donna said with a smile. "I can go to Themyscira and get my sisters; start a riot. That ought to get his attention."

"Okay, Donna," alt. Oliver said. "I'll send you to Themyscira on your world, and you can come back here."

Donna nodded.

"Good luck, baby," Roy said. He leaned over and kissed Donna quickly. "Just be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Donna asked around a gentle smile.

"Well, we can take the teleporter," Curtis said, and Cisco and Victor nodded in agreement.

"We are the most qualified to work it," said Victor.

"Well you three aren't coming alone, I'll come with you," Jesse said.

"Negative," Cisco said with a shake of his head. "Can you think for one second what your father would think if something happened to you?"

"Cisco, I can take care of myself," Jesse argued.

"No, Jess, you're going to stay here, where you'll be safe," Curtis insisted. "Besides, if anyone needs medical attention, you are the most qualified to help with that. Besides, all three of us can infiltrate their ranks."

Jesse nodded stubbornly.

"Well, then I am coming with you," said Slade.

"You and us, working together?" scoffed Cisco. "Not a chance."

"The only way to access the Watchtower is through the Hall of Justice," pointed out Harrison.

"And if your cover is blown, you three will need someone shadowing you," alt. Ollie said.

"I am not asking for permission," Slade said coolly.

"But you will follow our lead," Victor said calmly.


End file.
